naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiaro Kamimoto
Background Kiaro comes from a busy but very small family. She’s the only child of Myoko Kamimoto and Tai Kamimoto, an odd couple of an art seller and a former artist. Her mother works in an art gallery in the village and raises Kiaro on her own since Tai died in an accident long ago. Kiaro grew up happily and was often found at the art gallery, drawing pictures of the things around her. Her interest was sparked by the visitors of the art gallery and how they talked how the art made them feel. It made them feel hapy, sad, angry, beloved or missing a dear one. However, the artwork at the gallery was too static to Kiaro's taste. Art should be dynamic, moving and alive all the time. At least that was what Kiaro believed. Her mother disagreed and this led to Kiaro wanting to show her mom that living art was much more breathtaking and usefull in live. She started her training on her own using her special paper and ink as weapons: Choju-giga. With no other master to learn from, Kiaro has to figure out how to use her own weapons and chakra. It takes a lot of training, but Kiaro's willing to do whatever it takes. Not understanding her mom’s concerns of Kiaro's longing to become a shinobi, Kiaro wants to keep improving her art and show her mom that she can protect everyone with her dynamic art. Meanwhile Myoko fears that she’ll lose her daughter the same way she has lost her husband. Myoko’s fears and Kiaro’s recklessness and stubbornness often lead to huge clashes and arguments. Now Kiaro's ready to pledge her loyalty and skills to the 1st Hokage. Personality Kiaro is in general a friendly and talkative girl. Once she set her mind to something she will go on until she has achieved it, often leading to behavior like impatience and having a temper. Besides that she’s terrible nosy and curious. This will sometimes get her into (big) trouble. Although being short tempered, Kiaro can be in real peace when she draws. It is the only moment she will actually shut up and focus on one thing. She's friendly towards others but can be easily annoyed if she doesn't like someone. Looks For a 14 year old girl, Kiaro's really short (1.65/ 5"3 ish) but average build. She has a slight darker skin tone than Caucasian. Kiaro has short curly hair with two long thin braids coming down, past her shoulders. She has big brown eyes that will often glisten with mischief. As for her clothes, she wears simple black shinobi pants and blue shinobi shoes. She wears a black strapless short top, showing her stomach. Over it she wears a piece of red cloth that covers her whole shoulder, but could be worn on the other shoulder too (like a sort poncho-cape). On her back she carries a big scroll, with red and grey stripes. This is a scroll she uses for her techniques. Combat Style Kiaro is a long range battler since she can only use Choju-giga. Though it takes time to draw an animal and animate it, so Kiaro works best in teams in which they’ll cover her while she prepares her attack. She often uses a drawn bird to scout but the range she can control it isn’t that big and prefers to keep them for combat. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items 1 big scroll (with a box of ink on the inside) 2 brushes 10 Shuriken 10 Kunai 5 Smoke bombs Techniques General techniques: Henge (Basic | Academy): Transformation jutsu (Cost: Free) Bushin (Basic | Academy): Clone technique (Cost: Free) Kawarimi (Basic | Academy): Body replacement (Cost: Free) D-rank: Ink Flush (Ink | D-rank):by pouring ink, instead of drawing, Kiaro can form two snakes to bind a target (Cost: Free) Animal Imitation Drawing technique (Choju-Giga) (Ink | D-rank): Kiaro's able to animate one drawn bird or wolf at a time (Cost: Free) Choju-Mini: Boom Bunny (Ink | D-rank): Kiaro is able to create a bunny with an instable chakra resource. It can hop around for a couple of meters, or send straight at a target, before exploding in ink, temporarily blinding the enemy (Cost: Free)